Crush Can Valentines Day Oneshot
by Bluemew919
Summary: Misty's school is selling crush can for Valentines Day. What happens when Misty and May get convinced to buy them for Ash and Drew? Warning: contains shipping fluff.  Poke, Contest, and Ikari.


**Heya guys, long time no see. This was a Valentines one-shot that I planned to get done with by Valentines day but of course... it didn't work that way. This whole idea is actually something that they're doing at MY school for Valentines day so I thought it'd be fun to do a fic for it. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I will do everything in my power to update UIU this week.** **I've just been REA****LLY busy lately with school work.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or my school's concept of crush cans. I just own the story idea.<span>  
><strong>

**Shippings:**

**-Poke**

**-Contest**

**-Ikari**

***Poke is obviously my OTP, I like contest but not as much, and I could care less about Dawn shippings but I read so many Ikari shipping fics that I thought "what the heck?" Oh and I apologize in advanced for the subtle attack on Dawn in the story. I'm not very fond of her. -_- Anyways, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crush Can<strong>_

The crush can… The dreaded thing that one of Misty Waterflower's best friends- May Maple- had been insisting that she did ever since it began. The crush can was a little gig that their school was doing for the upcoming Valentines Day.

It was kind of a stupid gig, to put it bluntly. They even made a video on the morning T.V announcements showing how the whole thing works. Misty couldn't help but scoff at its ridiculousness.

You paid a dollar to buy a "crush can"- which was really a student wrapped up in construction paper with the big letters "crush can" written on it- and say who it is you have a crush on. The "crush can" then waddles over to your crush's class period and announces that someone has a crush on them. If you didn't choose to keep it anonymous- like a secret admirer deal- then your crush pays two dollars to see who gave them the crush can and… that's all. It seemed pretty pointless to Misty but May was now practically on her hands and knees BEGGING her to do it.

"For the last time May," Misty growled through clenched teeth, not even looking at her friend's pleading sapphire eyes. "I'm not doing it! It's stupid and a waste of money!" She took an angered bite of her pizza, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. If only she was allowed to bring her mallet to school…

"Oh come on! How long have you had a crush on Ash for? Like four years?" May said in exasperation.

"Going on five!" Misty spat her correction.

"Well it's never going to go anywhere unless you tell him! This is a good way to do it." May insisted.

"It's never going anywhere anyways! Ash is a dense idiot who wouldn't know someone liked him, even if they came up to him and kissed him on the lips!"

May blinked. "Not even Ash can be THAT dense, can he?"

"You'd be surprised." Misty muttered.

May opened her mouth to respond but Misty didn't give her the chance. "I'm not doing it! End of story!"

May didn't press it after that- she just ate in silence.

But the silence didn't last long because soon after, their blunette friend Dawn had come to the table with her tray, already beginning to speak before she even sat down.

"I hope I get carnations from Paul on V-day!" She swooned as she sat down. "I'm getting him a crush can, after all."

Misty didn't think it possible for ANYONE to be as school spirited as Dawn. She was head cheerleader so she attended pretty much every school sport, whenever there was a spirit day; she made sure that she participated. It was only natural that Dawn hoped to perform in school sponsored Valentines events.

"So are you guys going to buy crush cans too?" Dawn asked them.

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" May asked before Misty could respond. "I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Neither do I." Misty piped up. May was the only one who knew about her long hidden secret (which she had gotten out of Misty through sheer persistent questioning at a sleepover) and she had promised to keep her crush a secret- especially from Dawn. If Dawn knew, her secret would be around the school before she could even say Ash's name.

Dawn turned to May. "What about that green haired guy that you hang out with?"

May's eyes widened and Misty saw color flood into her face. "Who? Drew? He's such a jerk! Why would I like someone as conceited as him?"

But Dawn just smirked at her. "If he's such a jerk then why do you hang around him all the time?"

May's eyes shot down and she grumbled something.

Dawn moved on to Misty. "And you-"

"Don't you DARE say anything!" Misty snapped. "I've heard it enough and it's not true!"

Dawn shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'm gonna get a crush can and go find Paul. See ya' later." She discarded her untouched lunch and Misty waited for May's outburst on what a waste of food that was, but it never came.

She looked to see a flustered May staring at her food without eating it. Misty stared at her for a while before sighing. 'What the heck?' She spoke up. "I'll do it if you do."

May looked up at her and exchanged a knowing glance before she nodded. They made sure that Dawn had gotten her can and left the cafeteria before they got in line to buy crush cans.

* * *

><p>It was Misty's class period after lunch and she couldn't suppress the Butterfrees that fluttered in her stomach. Her and May had bought the cans but marked their names as anonymous. It seemed pointless to spend the money on them, just to leave the name anonymous, but they already were VERY hesitant on even buying them. But then again, the guys would never guess anyways, especially not Ash.<p>

'Then why am I so nervous?' She kept asking herself but already knew the answer. Ash would have received the crush can by now and she would have to face him in her next class period where she sat right next to him.

She couldn't help regretting her decision of giving into buying it, especially with Valentines Day creeping up like a banette's shadow.

'He won't figure it out.' She told herself again, finally convincing herself.

Her class period had gone by in a flash and she was heading toward her next class, dreading every step. When she finally got to the class, she found Ash staring at her from across the room with eager eyes, much to her dismay.

Not letting her expression show, she made her way to her seat and set her bag down.

"Hey, guess what Misty?" He asked excitedly, his brown eyes gleaming.

"Hmm? What Ash?" She asked casually.

"I got a crush can from someone." He responded in a slight sing-song tone.

She didn't expect him to be so excited about getting a crush can. Her usual sarcasm and the need to pick on him replaced her nerves. "Oh really? That girl must have thought they got it for another Ash Ketchum, because who would want to get one for YOU?"

"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Misty crossed her arms and smirked at the flustered boy. "I mean exactly what I said."

He glared at her. "For your information, there are A LOT of girls who like me!"

"Oh really? And who would they be?"

Ash held his hand up and started counting with his fingers each person that he named.

"Macey," he started.

"I hate her…" Misty grumbled.

"Melody,"

"Since when?" Misty cut in.

"She kissed me on the cheek, remember?"

"Formal greeting." Misty dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Latias,"

"Into bestiality now, are we?" She smirked.

He shot her a glare before continuing. "Dawn,"

"I love her but the truth is that she has a crush on basically everyone at one time or another, even ZOEY."

"May,"

Misty almost slipped about May giving Drew a crush can, a mistake that may lead to suspicions. "She likes Drew."

"…You?"

"No, sh- WHAT?" She spun to face him to see him smirking at her. How could she have let her defenses down like that? "In your dreams, Ashy-Boy."

"Or in your's."

Misty made sure that she wiped the smug grin off of his face by pounding his head in with her fist when the teacher's back was turned. "I DON'T LIKE YOU, YOU EGOTISTICAL IDIOT!" She yelled as she did this.

"Misty…" The teacher warned without turning around.

"Sorry Sensei." Misty responded and sat down.

Ash glowered at her, holding his head where a huge bump was inevitable to appear. "I'm sorry I asked." He grumbled.

Misty didn't respond; she didn't want to get yelled at by the teacher because she talked again.

Ash continued talking anyways. "But… I DO think I know who sent me the crush can, and it wasn't any of the girls I mentioned."

Misty blinked and looked at him. "Oh, this ought to be good."

His glower had suddenly disappeared and was replaced with his signature lopsided grin. But what came out of his mouth was the most stupid thing Misty had ever heard anyone say.

"Santa Clause!" Ash responded cheerfully but he actually looked serious.

Misty's face fell and her eyebrow twitched. "…what…?" It took every fiber of her being to restrain herself from knocking some sense into that empty head of his. The only thing that made her stop herself was not wanting to be yelled at by the teacher and not wanting to be kicked out of the class.

"Yep, Santa Clause! I KNOW that he sent it to me!"

"And Grumpigs fly!" Misty spat. "Why would SANTA send you something for VALENTINES DAY? Christmas was a couple of months ago, Santa is done giving presents."

"Well, maybe Santa has seen how good I've been and decided to give me extra gifts!" Ash said pridefully.

"He should have given you a new brain instead of a crush can." Misty muttered.

"You're just jealous that Santa likes ME more than YOU!"

"What? Oh for the love of Mew! How stupid can you be? Santa does NOT have a crush on you!"

"Well, if that prediction is wrong than I have another idea of who it could be."

"And who would that be?" Misty asked in an agitated voice, giving him a sidelong glare while propping her head on her hand.

"The Easter Buneary!"

Misty face palmed. "Kill me now." She grumbled. "Next thing you know, he'll be saying that a St. Patrick's Day Leprechaun sent it to him."

"Well actually…"

'Oh my Arceus, this is going to be a long day…' Misty thought and put her head down.

* * *

><p>'Why do I even like that idiot?' Misty wondered as she rode the bus home. 'Sometimes he can be so idiotically stupid, it's ridiculous. But sometimes he does make me laugh… Sometimes he's that caring, determined, adventurous boy I know so well. Oh, who am I kidding? He's always those things and his idiotic density is a part of him. He wouldn't be Ash without it.' She smirked slightly when remembering the times when they traveled together and weren't mandated to go to temporary school.<p>

Her smirk faded away into a frown as her thoughts deepened. 'He'll never find out it's me who sent him the crush can.' Was that disappointment she felt? She shrugged it off and looked out the window of the bus. 'With that path of people who he thinks sent it to him, I'll never cross his mind as a candidate. And it's a good thing too. I never should have bought the thing. What if he found out it was me? It could ruin our friendship. I wouldn't be able to stand losing him entirely.' She closed her eyes. 'I can never tell him.'

* * *

><p>The next day, Misty walked into the cafeteria for breakfast. It was White Day- or many called it Valentines Day- and so couples were everywhere being lubby dubby on each other, so much so that Misty could imagine hearts in their eyes and all around them.<p>

Misty went to the usual table she sat at and paused in shock at the sight.

Drew was at their table, which was already unusual since he thought of himself too high and mighty to sit with them apparently. And not only was he sitting NEXT TO May… He had his ARM AROUND HER.

May looked up at Misty with a visible blush on her face. "He knew it was me. I have no idea how, but he knew."

Drew smirked at her. "Of course I knew that it was you, May. I can read you like a book. Only you would do something as corny as that."

"Corny?" May yelled, clenching her fists.

"You have a million fan girls, Drew. How did you know that it was May and not one of them?" Misty asked as she sat down across from them at the rectangular table.

"My fan girls would have no problem with telling me their feelings outright- which they already do- and if they HAD gotten me a can, they wouldn't have put their name as anonymous." Drew explained and flicked his hair with his free hand.

"I bet that your fan girls don't like seeing you with May, do they?" Misty laughed.

"Not really. But I chose my girl for Valentines Day; they'll just have to deal with it." He used the arm around May to pull her closer to him, lighting up the brunette's face with a brighter blush than she already had. But she didn't look embarrassed, in fact, she looked happy.

"And the crush can worked for me too." Another voice piped up.

Misty turned to see Dawn sitting on May's right with Paul sitting next to her. Her head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her waist. It was basically impossible to get Paul to smile but Misty could tell that he seemed happier than usual.

"That's great, Dawn! I'm happy for you." Misty said.

"So what about you? Did you give a crush can to-" Dawn started but Misty interrupted her.

"No, I didn't give a crush can to anyone." Misty cut in, catching May's eye.

"Oh, that's too bad." Dawn said sympathetically.

"No, it's fine. I'll find someone, I just haven't yet." Misty lied.

Dawn nodded and all of a sudden her full attention belonged to Paul. The same went for May and Drew. The two couples had joined the rest in their lubby-dubby stuff and Misty couldn't help feeling awkward.

"I'm gonna go walk around, see you guys later." She said and stood up, although she wasn't sure if they had heard her or not. She left the cafeteria and started wandering around looking for some friends who weren't caught up in the flow of V-Day. She was relieved when she found her friend Sakura without a significant other. She hung out with her the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p>Lunch time rolled around again but Misty wasn't very hungry. Drew and Paul had her, May and Dawn's lunch hour and so she hadn't escaped the awkward feeling.<p>

She thought briefly about having to face Ash again in her class after the next one and having to put up with him blabbing on about what fantasy people might have given him the can. She just wanted Valentines Day to be over with already. But these thoughts made her remember that when she had seen Ash earlier that day, he had been acting REALLY weird. Maybe he had finally learned the harsh truth that Santa really hadn't sent him the crush can, resulting in him not getting more gifts.

'Valentines Day will be over soon enough.' She thought as she ate her lunch in a daze with her head resting on her hand, May and Dawn's conversations with their new boyfriends fading out.

* * *

><p>Misty walked into the class period with Ash to find that he had not arrived yet and sat down. Her mind was still in a daze and it was hard to focus on any one thing. Her attention suddenly shifted to a person who had rushed into the room and stopped right in front of her. She looked up at the person curiously; she had never seen her before.<p>

"Here you go!" The girl chimed and handed her a bundle of white carnations. "They were sent from your special someone."

She blinked at the girl, dumbfounded. 'Special someone?' She took the flowers. "Thanks."

The girl nodded curtly and rushed back out of the room.

'That's weird.' Misty thought. 'They usually come during the class period, not rush in before…' She shrugged this off and stared at the flowers with a blank expression, wondering who they could be from. 'Most likely Georgio or something.'

She was pretty sure that her prediction was right, but just to be sure she turned the flower bundle over to view the card attached to it. She froze.

On the card was a simple "to and from" addressing. But the words on the "from" section did not say "Georgio". The card read: "To: Misty, From: Ash"

Misty stared at the card, reading the "from" section over a couple of times to make sure that she hadn't been seeing things. These flowers were from Ash? But that meant…

She had been so intent on the card that she jumped when a warm breath brushed her ear. The voice whispered, "are you sure that crush can wasn't meant for another Ash Ketchum?"

Misty turned to face him. "H-how did you…?"

"Well, I thought about our conversation yesterday… When I realized that it really wasn't possible for it to be Santa, I thought of all my friends. Your name kept coming up in my thoughts and I just… knew." He scratched the back of his neck. "So… I was right, wasn't I? And you didn't get it for someone else?"

Misty smiled slightly. "There could never be another you, Ash. Of course you were the one I got it for."

Ash smiled at her, somewhat awkwardly as if not knowing what to say next. "Um, I got you these too." He pushed a heart shaped box of chocolates toward her. "And I hope you liked the flowers."

Misty looked at the flowers and then at the box of chocolates before looking back up at Ash. "I love the gifts Ash, but you're really the only gift I'll ever need. I… I love you." That was it, the words were out and she couldn't take them back. Now was the moment of truth when she would find out if Ash was just doing this for her since she had gotten him the crush can or if he really returned the feelings. She waited in suspense for his response.

He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Ditto. I love you too, Misty." He responded.

She hugged back, breathing in his scent. She still felt like she was in a dreamlike state and it was as if a large burden was lifted from her heart. "That's my Ash," she murmured as she pressed her cheek against his neck. "Still talking about Pokemon, even at a moment like this."

"Huh? Wait, no I meant-"

Misty giggled softly. "I know what you meant." She pulled away slightly and kissed his cheek gently. "Happy Valentines Day Ash."

Ash blinked and she could have sworn that she saw slight color come to his cheeks. He recovered and smiled at her. "Happy Valentines Day Misty."

Since class had started and they could no longer hug each other, they faced forward. They shot each other a glance before their hands entwined under the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Lemmie know what'cha thought of it. ^-^<strong>


End file.
